Trials of the Cursed
by ToBalanceToSlay
Summary: A dramatic story in Goldenrod city with gym leader Whitney, 2 OC's, and plenty of drama, suspense, and action. Rated T for some dirty stuff, MAYBE. R&R please, if you want you MIND BLOWN.
1. Chapter 1

Trials of the Cursed

Chapter 1: Presentations

-Oz-

"You feel that, right? In the air…" Oz said. "I feel that something good is going to happen tonight," Thom replied. "But what about…never mind," Oz said.

Oz was always a quiet person who was full of secrets. He was incredibly mysterious in a way that made him seem awkward, but serious. He almost always wore black on purpose; normally to express a somewhat fake personality to keep people away.

The only beings he ever trusted in any way were Thom; his best friend since mid-childhood, Dent; Thom's friendly but calm Sandshrew, and Flint; Oz' goofy energetic Sableye. Those three were the only souls who ever truly knew anything about him, and even at that, they knew little of him. Oz always wore an eye patch that he almost never took off. Only Flint actually knew what was underneath it.

"If it has anything to do with what you were thinking, there is something ominous in the wind as well. But there is a feeling that counters the bad. It feels…fortunate in a way," Thom responded. After a short walk, the four arrived at their destination: The central fountain in the National Park. They got out their instruments and began playing.

Oz first got out his violin and started the group of with a soft, emotional solo. Eventually, Thomrin joined in on his guitar, Dent joined in on his flute that Thom taught him how to play, and Flint came in softly with his bongos.

They music they played filled the starry night air. Music had always been important in their lives. Thom and Oz had special abilities that no one else could really conceive. Thom had a direct link to nature, and could communicate with the feelings of pokemon. Oz could somewhat do the same, but he never really shared what he felt, other than simple emotions in the atmosphere around him.

The four sat around the fountain, eyes closed, and serenaded the park around them with powerful and intense emotions. The song went on for 10 minutes, and none of the performers opened their eyes, as they were wrapped up in the emotions of their music. Oz was crying…but only out of one eye. Thom could never cry unless he felt it inside of him, but the power of the music affected him just the same.

The group finished the music and opened their eyes. They had noticed a crowd had gathered around them to listen…and they were crying as well. The figure of a girl around their age emerged from the crowd to greet them. "That was…beautiful…" she said. "Thanks," Thom said. "I…I'm Whitney." The figure said. "I'm Thom. This is Dent." Dent looked up, gave a polite smile and waved. "This is Oz," Thom said as he pointed to Oz. The girl looked at him shyly and said "…Hi…". Oz simply looked at her for a brief second with an emotionless face, and looked back at his violin. Whitney blushed in embarrassment.

"And this is…uh…this is Flint…" Thom finished. Flint was doing a headstand with a ridiculous grin on his face. He rapidly shook his foot in a vertical waving motion, which Dent found hysterical. Whitney got a laugh out of the cartoony image as well. Thom looked up at Whitney. "You're the Goldenrod gym leader, aren't you? I've heard about you, you apparently give some trainers a hard time in battle," He said. "Yeah, that's me…" Whitney replied.

The other members of the crowd had left. It was just the three of them now. An awkward silence fell over the three, until Thom broke it. "Hey, if you ever want, you can come to my herbal shop, it's only a few blocks from the gym. Feel free to drop in, to buy something or…just to hang out…you know, if you want."

Whitney seemed to stutter, until she just shook her head and hastily went back to Goldenrod City. Oz just sat there and listened to the conversation, but he felt something in Whitney's aura. She seemed sad, alone, scared, but when she looked at him, something changed. She seemed comforted by his presence. Oz just decided to ignore this, and left home early. Thom said he would stay behind.

-Whitney-

Whitney had been a gym leader for many years now. The once adorable little girl with a peppy can-do attitude has now grown into a stunning, beautiful young woman. Since her first years as a gym leader, she was so innocent and protected from the world. Now, she has had time to mature, and with that, she began feeling unhappy with herself. She began to realize that with maturity coming, she had no idea how she would make it outside of the gym.

Now, she felt hopeless, denied, abandoned, and all for reasons she could not explain. Over the years, she has seen the lives of many people, including those who live in poverty, hunger, sickness and damnation.

She was raised in a large house, and every one of her needs was always satisfied. She had recently gotten in some arguments with her parents, and now she has left home. Unfortunately, the career of "Gym Leader" never truly paid off very well. She lives in a small apartment in a bad neighborhood, and struggles just to eat. Most of all, however, she felt alone. She never had any real friends.

Whitney had to get out of the apartment for a while, as her neighbors were getting into a fight again, and this time, fists might be thrown. She had to get out of there, and when she felt troubled, she always went to the National Park to calm down, and cry I she needed to.

She walked down the cobblestone walkway, and came to some flowers. She stopped and sat on a bench to stare at them. The night-time sky felt nice above her. She could hear the sounds of bug-type pokemon around her, along with the voices of various people talking on their night-time walks. She felt at home here more than her actual home.

"(Why can't I live here?)" she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and waited for time to slowly creep by. Out of the distance, she began hearing soft music. She was attracted to the sounds, and began slowly walking towards it. It eventually led her to the central fountain, where other people had gathered. She made her way to the front of the crowd and saw them.

A guitarist with workout clothing and a black, white and gray beanie began playing a solo. His long, blonde hair seemed to sway with the music he played. He seemed charming, attracting, like his music was a net pulling her in.

Afterwards, the other one, dressed in all black, came in with his violin. He seemed dark and mysterious, but Whitney felt that he was suffering on the inside, and his music was a call for help. He wore an eye patch, but that didn't bother her. He was also attractive.

The two men and their pokemon stopped playing their instruments, and looked up. A slow applause moved over the crowd. She walked up to the musicians, slowly.

"(Come on, think, what do you say?)" She thought to herself. She stood in a shy position. "That was…beautiful…(Oh, come on! Is that really the best thing you can say?)" Suddenly, the guitarist responded in a soft, soothing, caring voice. "Thanks" he said, making Whitney blush.

A short conversation went on for a while. She was introduced to Thom; a guitarist who owns an herbal shop, Oz; the violinist who also runs the herbal shop, but doesn't seem to say anything, Flint; the Sableye who seemed to be quite the clown, and Dent; a polite young Sandshrew who just waved.

"Hey, if you ever want, you can come to my herbal shop, it's only a few blocks from the gym. Feel free to drop in, to buy something or…just to hang out…you know, if you want…" Thom said, making Whitney blush again. "(Oh my god, he just invited me to his shop! That's incredible! Uh, oh god, I have to say something back, uh, uh…)" Whitney stammered on for a few seconds, until, she just nodded and smiled. "(Well, that will have to do it, I guess)". Whitney fast-walked back down the street back home before she began feeling any more embarrassed.

Whitney stopped just as she was under the bridge of the bullet train. "(Wait…I don't want to leave them…they're both so…)" Whitney began slowly walking back to the park, in high hopes that the two mysterious boys would still be there. Eventually, she came back, hid in the tall grass, and came to the fountain. However, only Thom was there this time.

-Thom-

"Wow. She kinda hot," Thom said. "What do you think?"

It took a little while for Oz to reply. "She's…pretty." "Yeah, pretty HOT" Thom replied. Thom and Oz shared a laugh, a thing that Oz would only do when his trusted ones were around.

Oz yawned. "I'm going back to the shop. I'm tired and hungry. You coming?"

Thom thought to himself for a moment. "Nah, I have this idea for a song I want to start, and being alone in the park would be a good way to get the music flowing again." Oz shook his head and began walking back.

Thom pulled out his guitar once more and began plucking the strings delicately. He began feeling the music move through him as he played a soft lullaby-sounding song. Dent had fallen asleep next to him. As Thom was playing, Dent's aura began connecting with his, and Thom could read his emotions and inner thoughts.

Dent was dreaming of him and Thom playing in the park with a little ball Thom bought for him. Almost every day, he and Thom would come to the park, Thom would throw the ball high in the air, and Dent would jump up and catch it while spinning. It was a method of training and a fun game. Seeing this heartwarming dream made Thom cry. It was good to know Dent was happy.

Eventually, Thom heard a voice. It sounded like a young boy, and it was saying "Thank you, Thom! You gave be the best life I could ever ask for!" Thom stopped playing and looked around, but no one was near by. Thom began thinking in his head, "(…Dent…is that you?)"

"Yeah, it's me." Thom was shocked. He could hear the voices of pokemon in his head now. He had never had this power before.

Thom began playing the soft song again. This time, he was listening to the pokemon voices around him. Hoot-hoot and Noctowl were gathering around him, telling him how soothing his music is. Bug pokemon gathered, and began buzzing their wing and making humming sounds, but Thom heard what they were really doing.

A chorus of beautiful; singing voices joined in with his guitar, and it seemed as if every pokemon in the park had gathered to listen and sing with Thom. Even Dent woke up and began playing a solid note, the thing he would normally do to provide a basic background for Thom's music.

Thom finished his new song. He looked up. Standing in front of him was a massive amount of crying pokemon…and her.

Whitney sat down by Thom on the fountain as he put up his guitar. She was wearing a white tank-top and black gym pants. Her hair was long and flowing, almost touching the water beneath her. Her eyes were glistening from the fountain's light. As Thom looked at her, He began seeing something in this girl. She was, as Oz said…pretty."

"Do you come here every night?" she said. "Not every night, no. Sometimes I have to work late. Why?"

"I just wanted to be with you guys more. You both seem really nice." She replied. "Well thank you," Thom said. "You know, you seemed pretty nervous around Oz. Do I sense…SOMETHING…there?" Thom said with a goofy grin. "What! No, no, I don't think…no…I doubt he would like me…a-a-and, plus, I kind of already like this other guy…"

"What other guy? Are you already dating him?" Thom asked as he stood up and looked at the dispersing pokemon. Whitney blushed, stood up, and turned toward the fountain. "No…I barely know a thing about him really…and same thing goes for Oz." She turned around, and Thom was right in front of her, almost touching her. Whitney's eyes opened wide and her heart started racing. Thom stood there, smilimg at her.

Thom obviously knew the other guy was him. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll all get to know each other over time. Okay?"

Whitney blushed again. "…Okay." She smiled and stared into his eyes. After a short while, Whitney broke the silence. "Come back here tomorrow at midnight, I want to show you something."

"Okay." Thom replied. "Let me walk you home." He offered. "Okay," She replied.

Thom walked her back home, saw her to her door, and walked back to his herbal shop with Dent asleep in a ball inside his backpack. When he got back home, he got ready for bed, went to his room, put Dent in his bed (built into a drawer), and went asleep himself.

That night, he woke up to the sound of the door opening. He suspected robbery, so he woke Dent up, got his other pokemon, and prepared for battle. He and Dent rushed to the door, but in stead, he saw Oz and Flint leaving. He ran outside to catch up with him and ask him what he was doing. Oz turned, and said, "I'll be back by morning, you can go back to bed, all is well." "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Thom asked. "I'm going to Violet city, that's all I'm going to say. Don't stress." Oz answered. "Okay, man." Thom replied. Oz walked off into the darkness, and Thom and Dent walked back to bed. As Thom got back in his bed, He began worrying. What was Oz doing? Why now, in the middle of the night? Thom was really worried, as he felt something ominous in the atmosphere, another special ability that only he and Oz had. He didn't want to sleep because of another part of his abilities, but he had to. Thom closed his eyes, fell asleep…

…and the horrid nightmares began…

**Well, I hope this was a good intro to the story. R&R please, as always. **

** -Tobalancetoslay-**


	2. Chapter 2

Trials of the Cursed

Chapter 2:

-Thom-

The deep, mechanical voices were screaming inside Thom's head. They went on throughout the night, roaring "KILL", "LOST", and many other unexplainable messages. All Thom could see in his dream were occasional movements of blood red circles. After a seemingly endless time of horrible dark screaming, all was silent. Blue, red and white stars suddenly illuminated in a bright light. Thom heard, in the deepest voice possibly imaginable, "SUFFER US IN THIS WORLD, SERVE US IN THE NEXT, PATHETIC HUMAN." Thom awoke, gasping for air, shaking from the fearsome nightmare.

"…I can't do this anymore tonight. I don't know what I'm doing, trying to get any sleep…"

Thom spent the rest of the night preparing concoctions, soaps and essential oils to sell the next day. "Dent is asleep upstairs…" he thought. "…some of them get all the luck."

Thom looked outside and saw the first beams of sunlight reflecting off his shop mirror.

-Oz-

Oz walked into the shop, quietly, so he wouldn't wake Thom. However, the moment he began walking upstairs, he heard a voice call out from the back. "Hey, you're back."

Oz and Flint ran into the front room, Flint's Shadow Claw at the ready. Thom emerged from the back room, and they backed down. "Couldn't sleep?" Oz asked. "Yeah…couldn't sleep." Thom returned. Dent bounced down the stairs, uncurled in mid-air and landed softly on the ground. He then rolled over to Thom, and opened up, wanting to be picked up and set on the desk. Thom helped him up immediately. Flint climbed up, and the two began rolling Dent's ball to one another.

Oz saw this, and was reminded of the friendship he had with these three beings, and how he wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Ready for another business day, bro?" Thom asked. Oz shook his head yes and got behind the counter. He had the first shift, so Thom could try to catch up on a little bit of sleep.

It was seven o'clock, time to open shop. Oz walked over to the door and flipped the sign to say "open". He got behind the desk, and within seconds, the door was open.

Oz had to act like he was glad to have the customer around, but he couldn't even look up. "Welcome to Goldenrod Herbal Shop, how can I help you?" he had to look up now, even though he hated it. He rose his head, stopped, and couldn't turn away from her eyes.

This was the first time Whitney's eyes were fully visible…they were irresistible.

-Whitney-

"Whew…okay…"

Whitney dressed as attractively as she possibly could: denim short-shorts, a low-cut shirt, and a fully visible belly. One of them had had to be impressed. Today was her first day to impress her new friends.

"Thom would probably appreciate it…but Oz…I can't tell."

Whitney gathered up all of the courage she had in her, and walked in front of the shop's front glass wall, trying to look cute, in case one of them was watching. She walked in, suddenly thinking about Thom, and how he treated her better than Oz did. She suddenly began really hoping Thom was at the desk. However, she looked over to see Oz instead. Somehow, though, she felt happy to be in his presence. Her desire switched over to Oz.

"Welcome to Goldenrod Herbal Shop, how can I help you?" he said, still looking down. "(I have to look in his eyes. I have to know what kind of person he is.)" these thoughts were swarming around in her head as she walked up to him, hoping he looks up. It seemed like an eternity before he looked at her…but he finally did.

As their eyes connected, neither could look away from the other.

"Umm…hi…" Whitney was trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Hi…"

Whitney blushed uncontrollably at the fact that OZ of all people just talked to her. She felt dizzy from the excitement. She looked at Flint, rolling in circles with his feet over his shoulders. Somehow, despite it being the weirdest thing she had ever seen, she felt like it was a sign that she and the others were going to get along perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Trials of the Cursed

Chapter 3: The Triple Battle Tournament

-Thom-

Thom had been sleeping for about an hour before he was woken up from another nightmare. He walked downstairs to check on Oz. To his surprise, however, Oz was doing the one thing Thom thought he would never see Oz do. He was TALKING to someone.

"Oz, how long have I been out?" he asked. Oz returned with a point to the clock. Just an hour had gone by. Thom looked over to Whitney. "Hey Whit- whoa, uh- hey Whitney." "How's it goin', Thom?" she responded. "Well I'm incredibly tired and bored. I haven't got any sleep. So I'm just dandy. You?"

"I'm alright. I've been here ever since the store opened, talking to Oz."

Thom was shocked. Oz had never spent that much time with anyone else, much less talking to an almost-stranger.

"You know, there's a tournament going on downtown, and most of Goldenrod's gonna be there. I was kinda hoping you guys would come with me to participate," Whitney said.

Thom thought to himself for a moment. "Hmm…what kind of tournament?" "Triple battle. I figured the three of us would join. You guys up for it?"

Thom and Oz debated this for a moment. Eventually, Oz mentioned the same thing Thom was thinking. "We haven't had a good battle in a long time. A triple battle sounds pretty cool. I think we can close for this one day to do a tournament. Thom?"

"Sounds good to me."

After gathering their other pokemon, the trio left for downtown for the tournament.

-Whitney-

Upon arriving downtown, the trio could already see the masses gathering around a central area, cheering on the contestants warming up. The three registered themselves and their pokemon, and after a while of practice, a series of trumpets were heard overhead. The people whooped and cheered, as the tournament was about to begin.

An elderly man presented himself to the crowd. The designated announcer spoke into a megaphone.

Announcer: "WELCOME, ONE AND ALL TO THE MONTHLY GOLDENROD POKEMON BATTLE TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd cheered louder and livelier than before.

Announcer: "THIS MONTH, THE TOURNAMENT WILL FEATURE A WHOLE NEW STYLE OF BATTLE, THE TRIPLE BATTLE, WHERE THREE TRAINERS WILL WORK THEIR WAY TO THE TOP, TO FACE OUR UNBEATEN CHAMPION! BUT WHO IS OUR CHAMPION? WHAT KIND OF TRAINER IS HE? JUST HOW POWERFUL IS HE? THAT IS SOMETHING YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO STICK AROUND FOR, BECAUSE ONE GROUP OF TRAINERS WILL FACE HIM…OR HEEEERRR…TODAY!"

Once again, the sound of the crowd could be heard throughout the entire city.

Whitney thought to herself for a moment.

"I got us signed up to be first…I have no idea what kind of trainers Thom and Oz are…I hope their good."

"Oh, we're more than good," Thom said, startling Whitney.

"Oh my god, how did you know I thought that?"

"Because I am a PHYSIC."

"…You're kidding, right?" Whitney asked.

For a few moments, Thom stared blankly at her…and then laughed. "You were thinking out loud."

"Oh, okay, you scared me to death for a moment there."

This time, Whitney was sure to not say anything out loud.

"I don't think I was talking…and then there was last night…he seemed to be able to communicate with the pokemon around him…odd…"

At that, the tournament began. The trio stepped up to their side of the field. On the other side, three thugs came to the front, all bringing forth their pokemon.; two Typhlosions, and a Golem.

Whitney was worried, as they looked kind of tough.

"Typical," Oz said. "Indeed," Thom replied. They suddenly became very serious, almost shady. They drew their pokemon as well: Oz's Scrafty and Thom's Mamoswine. It was obvious that these pokemon were no jokesters. They were ready to fight. Whitney was too busy staring in shock at these almost disturbing creatures to notice she had yet to draw her pokemon. Oz tapped on her shoulder.

"Uh…Whitney, you need to draw your pokemon as well…"

"Oh, right!" she said, and threw an old, worn pokeball, with a happy face etched into it. The white light flashed in a curving line, and Whitney's guiding pokemon, Miltank, entered the arena.

Just like that, an enormous battle erupted. Whitney spent most of her time trying to keep up with Thom and Oz, battling in perfect synch, as if they planned out the entire battle before it even happened. The only thing Whitney really did was tell her Miltank to perform body slam against the Golem…once. The rest of the time, she screamed "Watch out!" and "Careful!" However, Miltank wasn't dodging the enemies' attacks. Rather, he was dodging that of his own allies.

After a while, Thom and Oz decided to end the battle. The Scrafty performed a High Jump Kick on the Golem, and while in mid-air, The Mamoswine performed earthquake on all of them. The battle ended shortly, and the trio didn't even break a sweat…except for Whitney, of course.

After the first round, the winners were announced; Whitney, Thom and Oz had moved on, and are to be facing some tougher opponents in the next round. Before having to battle, the trio went to a nearby ice cream shop to relax a bit.

"You guys were incredible out there! I was shocked at how good you guys were! I'm…sorry I didn't participate as much as I should have…" Whitney said. "Don't worry about it, we didn't expect you to know what was going on the first round," Thom replied.

"However, we have a series of plans that correlate to multiple groups of pokemon in multiple types of battles, and we have them all listed in this book." Thom handed over a small notebook. Whitney opened it to find page after page covered with plans on how to defeat any enemy they come across.

"Once you see the enemy's pokemon, find their type-correlation in the book, and look at what we plan to do. Just build a plan off of that. Hang onto this book for the rest of the tournament, okay?"

"Okay," she responded. Just then, the announcer was heard over the crowd.

"ATTENTION ALL PARTICIPANTS OF THE TOURNAMENT, PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE ARENA!"

The trio walked back to their designated area and awaited their next battle.


End file.
